


So Close, Yet So Far

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Modern Day! AU, my sad story for the day, poor Azura, poor Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura’s life is in ruins. She thought it couldn’t get any worse, but when she finds a video made by Corrin she is proved oh so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close, Yet So Far

Trigger Warning: mentions of death

Based off of this [prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/134508899690/person-b-heartbroken-and-going-through-a-recently)

 

“Get some rest,” they said

“We’ll take care of everything,” they said

But Azura could see it. The grief behind everyone’s eyes. The pain they were trying so desperately to hide for her sake. The immense suffering from losing a dear family member. She saw it and yet she did nothing. Her own grief took hold of her body until all she could get out was a simple “okay.”

So here she was, back in her empty apartment that was now too big. Was it always like that? She couldn't remember. It was so much lonelier without her.

Before she even knew it, Azura had made it into their shared bedroom. She walked slowly around it, reminiscing about everything. All the memories that took place here, and all the memories that would never happen. How did everything go so wrong so fast?

Azura gazed at a cork board that the two of them had set up not too long after moving in. Scattered all over the board were pictures and sticky notes. She picked up one that was written by Corrin. ‘Don’t forget about the family dinner tomorrow night! :)’ it read in her extremely slanted handwriting. Azura remembered that night.

Right beside the note was a picture from that same night. Azura smiled fondly at the photograph. It showed the end of a race between Corrin, Takumi, Ryoma, Xander, and Elise. Corrin had tripped at the end which took out Takumi and both of them were reaching for the finish line on their stomachs. Elise for some reason was being carried by Xander on his back and they were passing the other duo. Ryoma was about a hair behind them. That was a fun day.

Another photo showed Azura and Corrin’s first date. They had gone to the local amusement park. Corrin was so nervous and jumpy the whole time that Azura was convinced that the white haired girl would bolt any minute.

Azura’s gaze travelled away from the board and back to the rest of the bedroom. There was still so much to do. By this point Azura hadn't even gone through half of Corrin’s stuff. Today was not a good day to go through the rest of it. “I'll do it later,” she whispered to herself. Maybe if she put it off long enough she wouldn’t have to face the reality of the situation.

As she was about to leave the room once again, she spotted it. Just peeking out from under Corrin’s side of the bed was a small brown shoe box. Surprising, considering the blue haired girl wasn't even sure that Corrin owned any shoes. Any time Azura asked the girl to put on shoes she refused anyway.

Bending down to pick it up, she found that the box was pretty light. Something shifted around when she lifted it though. Scrawled across the side in Corrin’s messy writing was ‘My Stuff.’ Carefully, she opened it up. Inside it contained quite a few little knick knacks, including a small grey dragon figurine, and a golden toy sword. Pretty much what she was expecting. However, underneath everything was a silver camcorder. Azura didn't even know that Corrin had one

Curious about the camera’s contents, Azura perched herself on the bed and turned it on. She watched as the small screen came to life. She immediately navigated to the saved videos and pressed play on the first one she found.

The blank screen flashed to life revealing an extreme close up of Corrin. The scene shook as she was presumably adjusting the angle as she muttered unintelligible things under her breath. At the top left hand corner it showed the date it was recorded. Azura vaguely remembered being out of town that day.

“Is this thing on?” The white-haired girl mumbled aloud. Azura took a sharp intake of breath. Oh how she had missed that voice.

“I think it's on…” She backed away from the camera and her full body came into view. Her outfit consisted of grey sweatpants, a blue band t-shirt for ‘The Shepherds’ and of course bare feet. Azure recalled all the times she had reminded Corrin to put on shoes when they went out. Sometimes she listened. Usually she didn't. Not even the day she stepped on broken glass stopped her from not wearing any kind of footwear.

“So…” Corrin began on the screen, shifting nervously from foot to foot, “I have no idea how to start this.” She admitted sheepishly.

“Start what?” Azura wondered aloud, but the empty apartment had no answers for her.

“How about…” Corrin spoke again, “Azura, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are my world.” Her brow furrowed, “Nah that sounds too cliche.”

There was a pause as Corrin contemplated something and then she cleared her throat. “Azura if you are the sun then I am a flower. I need you to live. I would die without you… Gods, that sounds so sappy.” She huffed in frustration, although her cheeks were dusted with pink. Azura let out a silent mournful chuckle at that. It was incredibly easy to fluster and/or embarrass Corrin, and Azura had relished in the power she had held over her girlfriend.

On the screen, Corrin had changed her stance and she now stood with her left hand on her hip. A confident smirk was plastered onto her face. Azura had never seen her like this before. “Hey, Azura, how would you like to...be with...me?” The usual uncertainty that the girl showed returned full force when she got to the end of her question. Any speck of confidence she seemed to have was immediately sucked out of her. “Wow, I am not good at this…” she ran a hand through her white locks, “How does Azura do it? Why can’t i be suave for once?” Her lips pursed in thought.

An inkling of what this video was started to form in the back of Azura’s mind. Could it really be that? A moment of silence passed before Corrin put on a look that was different than all the previous times. Her face was like an open book; every emotion she was feeling, ranging from nervousness to pure joy, was scrawled across her face for the world to see.

The white haired girl took a deep breath. “Azura,” she started, her gaze fixated on the camera, “do you remember how we first met?” How could she forget? That was one of the best days of her life. “I had had an absolutely terrible day. My clumsiness had decided to act up and let’s just say that resulted in a few angry people. Including my boss.” That sheepish grin was back on her face. “Anyway, no matter how much I wanted to go home and sulk, I had promised Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura that I would go out with them that night. They had said that they wanted to introduce me to someone.” A far off look that Azura recognized all too well took over the girl’s features.

“We went to a small theatre. Definitely not what I was expecting, but hey why not? I heard you before I saw you. Your voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Everything that had bothered me that day just disappeared the moment your voice reached my ears. It was so familiar. When we finally entered the building, I was so mesmerized by you. I don’t even remember walking up to the stage. One moment I was with the others and the next you were right in front of me. Our eyes met and I felt a connection there. At the time I didn’t know what kind of connection it was, but it was there.” A dreamy smile was plastered to her face.“I was so happy when Ryoma introduced you after your performance, but I was quite surprised by how reserved and stoic you were. Nothing like the person I know now. But I wasn’t going to give up that easily, and I’m so glad I didn’t.”

At this point, Corrin’s mind had travelled back from the far-off land and she was again focused on the camera. “Azura, do you believe in destiny? Because I do. I believe that it was not just chance that brought us together, but fate itself. I believe that if I had never met you, I would forever feel like a part of me is missing. You have the power to brighten my day with a single smile. You have always been there for me since the beginning, even on my darkest days. I want to be with you forever, so…” Corrin got down on one knee and pulled a small blue velvet box out of her pocket. Azura gasped; her suspicions had been confirmed. “...Azura, will you marry me?” She opened the box to reveal two silver promise rings.

A moment passed before a bright grin spread across Corrin’s face. “Yes!” She exclaimed while hopping back onto her feet and pumping her fist in the air. “That’s perfect!” She walked up to the camera. “I’ll do it tomorrow on our anniversary,” she whispered to herself. “I hope she’ll say yes.” Then, the screen went black.

Silence engulfed the apartment once more. A tear slowly slid its way down Azura’s cheek. It was quickly followed by more. She thought she had run out of tears by now, but she was wrong. She thought her heart couldn’t break any more than it already had, but she was wrong again. The camcorder in her hand slowly slid from her grip and fell silently onto the bed. “Corrin…” she sobbed through the never-ending tears. “Why did it have to be you?” The date on the video was permanently seared into her memory.

The video was made on May 8, 20XX.

Corrin was struck by a car and killed on May 9, 20XX.


End file.
